User talk:ILive4Seddie
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:ILive4Seddie/I'm new!! :) page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 01:36, November 11, 2010 *Hey!* We should totally chat, sometime!!!! Come to my talk page and we can eagerly anticipate Seddie, together! Cartoonprincess 14:12, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess;) Thanks! Yeah, I did make the icon myself. It was my first time ever making a manip-type one, so it's not very clean, but after watching the Wake Up Spencer video, I couldn't help myself! Oh, and btw, Happy Thanksgiving! (I know it's tomorrow, but you might not be seeing it til then. Unless you're seeing this early, then.. ok I'm just confusing myself! Haha ;) IgnaLovesPancakes 01:46, November 25, 2010 (UTC)IgnaLovesPancakes Hi iLive4Seddie! Nice pix you got there! Just wanna say.....wanna talk or something? We can talk. It's completely fine with me. But if I don't respond after 3 days, leave a message on my talkpage. It's because my math grades are going down. I'm available on weekends only (Im available in Fridays!). So.....wanna talk? I really want to talk to someone 4 once. Thnx! :) Creddie4444 05:49, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Creddie4444 Well.. Haha, all I used to edit the picture was paint. I agree, photobucket is kind of out there for me. You can't go wrong with cut and paste! IgnaLovesPancakes 19:20, November 26, 2010 (UTC)IgnaLovesPancakes Hello there human being!! Maybe we should talk sometime...you really could be my twin sister!!! I mean, I think we both have SO much in commun (by starting with the cupcakes :)... ) So...I really want to talk to with someone!Pleeease??? It's always great to meet a cupcake fanatic!! :D but could you sign with your username so that I know who I'm talking to? lol :) ILive4Seddie 00:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm Cupcakegirl, sorry I totally forgot to sign with my username...Oh, nice picture by the way. Cupcakegirl 20:18, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Really?? Well...What can I do?? I have an OCD (Obsessive Cupcake Disorder) Cupcakegirl 16:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) OH, I'm sorry to hear that....maybe you get it next trime :) PS: I've never tried one Bacon Cupcake, are they good? Cupcakegirl 17:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Me too, HAHAHA...I was thinking since bacon is the official Seddie food (at least thats what I've heard) and cupcake is the official Creddie food, wouldn't bacon cupcakes be like a combination of Seddie and Creddie?? (I really don't know why I was thinking about that, it just came into my thoughts). Cupcakegirl 18:48, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Best song that fits seddie RUnning away by AM! best song that fits seddie. Or Whats the name of the game Mama Mia!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin 03:16, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I loved it. I only saw like a half of it. I got my seddie and I laughed. Court is sooo funny! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin 03:29, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I know! Hey Hi, I got your message. And yeah, it's very funny! It's my favorite episode. And I see your fave ships in Victorious are Bade, Tandre, and Cabbie. That's mine too! Thanks for leaving a message!Creddie4444 06:27, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Name Pronunciation RAH-CHIM You like Quogan too! :D Hey, well you seemed pretty cool and you like Seddie, just like I do, but you also LOVE Quogan! Ah, I remember I was crazy for them together in Zoey 101 and they were my favorite couple on there! They're opposites, but they just somehow attract like Sam and Freddie :) Anyway, I think it would be good to be friends. I love your icon by the way. Quinn and Logan are so adorable :) ~SeddieWarrior awesome :) No problem :) This might sound weird, but my rebound ship was Fran/Maxwell from The Nanny. Although Fran's voice was annoying, Fran and Maxwell were hilarious and cute together xD But now the dry's spell over! Yes! I'm so excited about iOMG! I got a good Seddie feeling about it. :) What do you think is going to happen in it? Do you have a youtube account? If you do, I'm icarly97 on there. I make Seddie videos :) I love all of Dan's shows! Kenan and Kel, All That, The Amanda Show, Drake and Josh, and of course, iCARLY! :D But now I'm starting to love Victorious. I like Cat/Beck, Jade/Beck, and Cat/Robbie :) ~SeddieWarrior Meeting Jennette!! OMG I'm sooo happy that you got to meet Jennette also!! Isn't she seriously one of the nicest people you've ever met? It's so cool that she personalized/wrote a note your picture too because I remember when I went she didn't really personalize anyone's (except for ours!! haha!).LOL does it still feel like you're dreaming? I still can't get over that day and I don't think I ever will! AND I can't believe she really said "Holy Cheese"! I can't even imagine her saying that lol! I kinda wish I broke away from the "seriousness" of my conversation with her for a while just to see the funnier side of her like you did... oh well I shouldn't complain! I am sooooo happy for you!!! Congrats!! You're the one that's meeting her and Nathan on the cruise too, right? (I'm so jealous lol!) And I'm super stoked for iOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!! yep :) I"m icarly97 on youtube! I'm making a Seddie video now, but it's kinda short xD And that's okay :) Aw thank you so much! :D Other voiceovers and Seddie videos soon! :D And yeah, youtube is annoying sometimes! I would have to pitch shift my songs so it wouldn't get copyrighted :P I'm so excited for iOMG! Just four more days! :) What do you think is going to happen in it? SeddieWarrior 20:58, April 5, 2011 (UTC)SeddieWarrior Heyy :) Hi!! Do still remember me?? Anyway, did you see iOMG??? Probably yes, but I almost died when I saw that episode...What do you think it's gonna happen in iOMG Part 2?? Cupcakegirl 05:01, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: RPG I may not be able to do it today, or maybe I will. I'm not really positive. I will try to make it tomorrow. You can have a replacement for me if I don't show up, which I probably won't. Will Gibby really have a strong plotline in this story with Missy? BTW, I LOVE your avatar! :D ICarlyRulez5101 20:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC)ICarlyRulez5101 ;) Peace! Sure! I think that's about 3:12 PM or something for me, which is perfect! It's tomorrow right? I don't think I'll have any problems and I'll probably be there! (:MaryanHPotterFan98 22:14, April 22, 2011 (UTC) And another problem with the RPG Okay so we have a new problem with the rpg now... We can't do it tomorrow. I asked around, and almost no one will be here. Everyone's celebrating Eastern. So, someone suggested next Saturday and everyone agreed. I hope that doesn't bug you? I'm writing a blog explaining everything right now... Please check it out later then. And this time I hope everthing works better. Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Brad and a whole lotta more were missing.. :/ Alica123 17:50, April 23, 2011 (UTC)